


love, love the stars

by biscuityskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cheesy one liners lmao, Hyunjinnie’s a science boy, Hyunsung are adorable thanks byE, Jisung is decidedly NOT, Kisses, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: ”These stars are nothing compared to the stars I’ve seen in your eyes.“





	love, love the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridescentmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentmusings/gifts).



Yeah, maybe it was cold. Early spring definitely shouldn’t be considered warm. But Jisung knew he had made the right choice as he heard Hyunjin quietly giggle, the melodic sound breaking through the crisp night air. “It’s cold, Jiji,” he finally said, rubbing his hands over his arms. 

“It was your idea, I just figured you shouldn’t go out into the dark, dark night, past midnight, in the wee hours of the morning, into a field, at night - have I mentioned you’re crazy? - alone,” Jisung pretended to whine. The giggles that Hyunjin offered made Jisung feel warm inside. A soft smile made its way across the younger boy’s face. 

“Look, you can sort of see the Pleiades,” Hyunjin whispered, gesturing up at the sky. “The seven sisters.” 

Jisung knew jack shit about the stars, but he tried to follow along with what Hyunjin was saying, attempting to look where he was pointing. “What? Where?” 

“Follow my finger, Sungie,” Hyunjin replied with a smile. 

“Yeah, I’m trying, you asshole.” Jisung squinted around until he found a cluster of stars that was probably what the older boy was talking about. “Hang on, I only see six.” 

“The seventh is really hard to find, don’t worry,” Hyunjin said, bringing his hand back down. It made contact with Jisung’s hand and he gently squeezed it before pulling away to point at the dark sky again. “Cassiopeia is over there, the squiggly one that looks like pentane.” 

Three o’clock was far too early in the morning for this, Jisung thought with an exasperated sigh. “Hyunjinnie, I’m not a science major. I’m in music for a reason. I have no clue what you’re talking about.” 

Hyunjin giggled lightly as he began his explanation, turning on his side to face Jisung, effectively trapping the younger boy’s hand underneath his waist. “Do you know what penta means?” 

“Is it... five? Right? Pent, penta, like pentagon?” 

The older boy hummed in affirmation. “And then the ending “ane” just means that everything is a single bond.” 

“Ah,” Jisung replied. “And this is... biology?” 

“Chemistry.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

The wind rustling through the trees was the only sound for a while. Jisung tried to keep his focus on the stars even as he felt Hyunjin’s eyes on him. 

“You’re really pretty, Sungie,” Hyunjin whispered almost silently. 

Jisung snorted. “It must be the moon. It casts a gentler light than you normally see me in.” 

“While I suppose that could be true, to an extent, the waning crescent isn’t really doing much by way of light. And b-besides,” his voice dropped impossibly quieter, “I’ve thought you were pretty for a long time now.” 

Jisung finally tore his eyes away from the heavens. “You what?” he asked, hushed. 

“You heard me.” Hyunjin moved closer, resting a hand on Jisung’s chest and moving his thumb back and forth, gently massaging the area underneath his hand. 

“You’re significantly prettier than I am, Jinnie,” Jisung managed, stumbling over his words. 

“Oh, please. Nothing in the night sky can even stand next to you. Even Venus pales in comparison.” 

The tips of Jisung’s ears started to burn. “Hyunjinnie,” he whispered. 

“These stars are nothing compared to the stars I’ve seen in your eyes.“ 

Jisung was happy for the cover of darkness, his face rapidly reddening. “Stop,” he whined. 

“No,” Hyunjin giggled, reaching over Jisung to plant his hand on the other side of him, centring himself over the younger boy. 

“It helps that we’re dating,” Jisung said, moving his head to one side to avoid looking at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin only hummed and threw his leg over top of Jisung as well so he was straddling him. “It does, doesn’t it?” 

Jisung, now completely trapped under Hyunjin, had only a moment to protest before his face was being covered in kisses. 

“No, stop,” he whined, playfully pushing on Hyunjin’s chest. 

Hyunjin shut him up with a kiss to his lips, slow and sensuous, moving his mouth against Jisung’s until they were moving in synchronisation. 

Hyunjin hummed and smiled, gently pulling away from Jisung to lay on top of him instead. “You’re warm,” he mused. 

“It doesn’t feel like it. We should go back inside. It’s cold as fuck.” 

Hyunjin offered another sweet laugh. “Yeah, that’s fair.” 

“That’s fair,” Jisung scoffed, “that’s fair, you say, while I’m really out here freezing my ass off. And for what?” 

“The praise of being a good boyfriend?” 

“I’m already a good boyfriend.” 

“So you say.” 

Jisung cocked an eyebrow. “Are you saying I’m not a good boyfriend?” 

“I mean, if that’s what you implied....” 

“Okay,” Jisung sighed dramatically. “You can find someone else to look at the stars with you next time.” 

“Noooo,” Hyunjin said as he wrapped his arms around the younger. “You’re the only one that’ll put up with my geeking out about the stars and my stupid chemistry jokes.” 

“That’s unfortunate,” Jisung replied, sitting up as best as he could. “I’m sure plenty of other people would be willing to fill in the position.” 

“Nooo, Jisungie,” Hyunjin whined, wrapping his legs around the younger as well, sitting in his lap to do so. “You can’t get away from me that easily.” 

“It would be so easy to get away from you right now,” Jisung said, his hands coming to rest on Hyunjin’s waist. “So incredibly easy.” 

“Don’t do it,” Hyunjin warned. “Let’s go back to the car and call it a night, yeah?” 

“Ugh, finally. My teeth were about to start chattering.” 

“It’s not that cold, Sungie.” 

“It is if you’re a beanpole! I have no muscle on me!” 

Hyunjin snorted. “Well, extra cuddles for you when we get home, I guess. For the sole purpose of warming you up.” 

“Of course. Why would there ever be another reason for extra cuddles?” 

“Never another reason. Cuddles are very obviously only for warmth.” 

Jisung chuckled into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck, allowing himself to briefly tug his boyfriend closer to squish him in a hug. “Alright, let’s go.” 

They set off across the open field, the breeze running through their hair and making them shiver, which only lead to the pair walking arm in arm, gradually getting closer to each other until they were running across the field with linked hands to get to their dorm faster. 

When they finally got back, Jisung and Hyunjin huddled under the same blankets, curling up against one another to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a friend! It’s actually pretty short and that’s nice, it means I succeeded lol 
> 
> Shout out to Ain for being a wonderful beta! Thanks mate, you’re the best 💙
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!! If you comment, I’m gonna respond lol,, I’m a lonely soul,,,,, 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
